The Call of A Dog Hanyou
by PureKagome
Summary: After all, it had been nearly 4 months since Kagome had slipped back into his time but he still couldn't get out those 3 little words. Fortunately, he finds a different way to say them.
**_Author's Note: I don't know if y'all have seen it but there's this vine where two foxes look and sound like they're screaming at each other? Well if you haven't you should go watch it. Apparently that sound means that they've found their soulmates. This is based on that... Give me a break ok I wrote it at 1 am. Anyway there's a lot of thing that could be annoying to some people but I'm not going to take the whole time to write why I added them in anyway. Just ask in the reviews._**

It was gorgeous outside. The sun was shining and there was a slight breeze that rustled the leaves. The grass was soft and slightly damp with morning dew, which was exactly why Inuyasha pouting in a tree.

Invisible storm clouds hovered about his head, dark and gloomy.  
The frown on his face seemed like it'd been there all morning which raised the slight question of whether or not it would freeze as such. But he'd rather take his chances than go skipping through some damn meadow with the birds chirping so fucking pleasantly.

She'd said it to him so many times now. After all, it _had_ been nearly 4 months since Kagome had slipped back into his time, which he had made sure that 1.) She had in fact made it back and it wasn't some extra long dream to purposely torture when he woke and 2.) That he thanked her a bunch of times for what she'd done for him. Sure, that he could say.

His scowl deeper and a quiet snarl slipped past his lips, his foot tapped against the tree bark anxiously. Maybe if he just-

"I'm back!" Inuyasha nearly fell out of his tree as the young fox youkai popped his head up over the side of the branch successfully scaring the hanyou half to death. And he made sure that he wouldn't do it again.

"Damn it that hurt!" Shippo swore, rubbing the lump on his head.

"What the fuck did I tell you about fucking swearing!" Inuyasha raised his fist again threateningly.

"Well you do it all the time!" Shippo countered, glaring at the hanyou.

"Ya well, that's because I'm older than you AND because Kagome doesn't yell at me when I swear." Inuyasha smirked and relaxed against the limb, his previous thoughts coming back to him.

"Speaking of Kagome,"

Oh great

"she was talking to Sango about you-"

Oh Gods.

"and her getting a hut. Did you finally tell her you loved her!?" The little fox missed the flash of surprise across Inuyasha's face. She wanted a house?! He hasn't even said he loved her yet!

"I'm gonna take that as a no..." Shippo sighed

"Look here brat," Inuyasha started

"He'll say it when he's good in ready. I'm not going anywhere. Be nice, Shippo." Kagome came to the base of the tree and smiled up at her two boys, surprising both of them.

"K-Kagome! What are you doing? Go do work or something!" Inuyasha suddenly snapped at her but she merely continued to smile at him.

"I'm actually almost done for the morning! I'm taking a break if that's alright with you, your highness." She mocked as he scowled at her. "I'll be in Keade's hut if you need me. Inuyasha we gotta talk later, okay?" She waved and took off in the direction she had come, leaving no room for debate.

Once she was out of hearing distance the two started talking again.

"See. I got plenty of time. She ain't worried about it and neither am I." Inuyasha tried to look lax about the issue.

"Feh, ya right. I can see it on your face, clear as day. You're totally worried about it." Shippo said smuggly. Inuyasha growled at him.

"Shut your trap. I'll say it whenever I want."

"Oh ya sure. Here, if you really need help saying 'I love you' to your little girlfriend, then just do what fox youkai do." Shippo shrugged and climbed on top of Inuyasha's chest to sit.

"Which is?"

"Scream."

"...What?"

"Ya! When a fox youkai has found his or her soulmate, it'll make this kinda screaming, clicking noise. I don't see why I wouldn't work for you and Kagome."

"Shippo, I can't make clicking noises, you moron."

"Then growl softly. That could work."

Inuyasha shifted on the branch. "You really think it'll work?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Move." Inuyasha shoved Shippo off of him and bounded off in the direction of Keade's hut.

"Idiot." Shippo muttered under his breath. "How did she ever fall in love with him?"

"OI! I HEARD THAT, BRAT!"

Inuyasha tried to remove the worried expression on his face as he approached Keade's hut, though he was not having much luck.

He pushed the reed curtain back to see Kagome kneeling on the floor, sorting out a variety of herbs. Her long sleeves tied behind her back and arms shoved carelessly shoved through the cuts. Despite the shade the roof of the small house provided against the rays of the sun, now bright overhead, sweat still dripped off her forehead from the humidity in the room. She used the back of her hand to swipe the excess sweat from her eyes. She looked beautiful.

"Are you going to stand in the doorway the whole time or are you going to come in?" Kagome said, smiling, not looking up from her work.

"Actually, can we uh, go out for a bit? If you're not too busy or anything!" He added the last part quickly and she laughed a bit.

"Sounds good to me!" She hopped up and wiped her hands on her hakama. "All set!" She smiled up at him. "Lead the way."

He walked out of the hut and reached back for her head, not looking at her, his face slightly pink. She past the well and Goshinboku, he lead her to a secluded area with weeds growing up past her knees and wildflowers stretching up to try and reach the sun that filtered in through the trees. She stared up in awe as the light bounced off the leaves and the birds leapt from branch to branch. The wind blew and the leaves shook as the weeds danced. Using her free hand she reached down, the weeds tickled the tips of her fingertips and she giggled softly, gravitating Inuyasha attention towards her.

He looked over his shoulder and shot her a funny look and she laughed a little louder at the way his nose was sort of scrunched up and his ears flickered. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
It wasn't much longer until they reached a grand tree that stood above the rest, much like the Goshinboku.

Inuyasha kneeled down and she climbed onto his back. He sprung off the ground and up into the branches. He quickly scoped out a thick limb for the two of them to sit on. He sat her across from him and watched her, making sure she could keep her balance. Once he was sure she was safe, he averted his eyes.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Kagome looked over at him, her head tilted to try and catch his eye. He looked up at her and put his hand on her shoulder, taking a deep breath.

"Kagome..."

She nodded and her eyes sparkled.

"Ya...?" She breathed.

He gulped and...

Let out a screech.

The nearby birds scattered at the sudden disturbance and everything else seemed to come to a sudden standstill. He allowed a soft, pleasant growl to follow. He looked at as though all was normal, waiting for a response from Kagome who sat wide-eyed, not knowing what to make of his sudden strange behavior. She held her head in her hands, trying to stop the horrible ringing in her ears.

Inuyasha looked worried suddenly. Did he do something wrong? He knew she loved him, she'd said it plenty of times now, so that wasn't the problem.

"W-Was there anything else besides damaging my hearing?" She asked quietly.

"W-What? No! That's not what it meant!" He growled. Kagome looked at him quizzically.

"It meant something?"

"Fuckin Shippo." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. "Duh. You think I'd just scream?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that." He frowned and she smiled now that the ringing in her ears had stopped.

"Then what was it about then?"

"It was, um... Well Shippo told me that when fox youkai find their soulmates they, uh, make this weird screeching noise and these clicking noises..." He looked around, avoiding Kagome's eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as his face turned red.

"Gods, you're an idiot." Kagome shook her head

"Hey! Why you-" his head whipped around, his hair nearly hitting her in the face but before he could continue she grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

Of course, they had kissed before, many times now. At first it had been awkward, both of them being very inexperienced. Lips clashed messily. Sometimes they were no more than a ghost of a kiss and others faces smashed together, causing them to nearly hit heads. However, after a while and a lot of practice, the two got better and better. Tender and sweet.  
This was different though. Kagome firmly pressed her lips against his. Her hands slid from the sides of his face down over his shoulders and arms.  
When her hands locked around his neck, he seemed to snap out of the trance and pushed back firmly. His hands shot to her waist and pulled her flush against him. She smiled softly into the kiss before closing her eyes. He stared at her for a moment in admission before closing his eyes as well.

He tentatively allowed his hands to wander over her body. They traveled up her arms, feeling her soft skin. They moved up over her shoulders and tangled themselves in her dark hair.  
The two of them, lacking air, pulled apart, panting.

"I love you too." Kagome smirked

"Keh." Inuyasha dramatically rolled his eyes and pulled her against him.

His fangs were delicately nipping at the her bottom lip, and a soft moan escaped her lips before she could stop herself. Cautiously, Kagome opened her mouth just enough to allow Inuyasha to pick up on the hint. He opened his mouth and, tilting his head, slowly moved his tongue inside of her mouth. She jumped a bit at the feeling of his tongue invading her mouth but quickly grew accustomed to it. His tongue moved around her mouth feeling around, determined to commit to his memory.

After roaming around her mouth, he moved over to her tongue. Coaxing her tongue out of hiding, he gently stroked her tongue dragging a low moan from her.  
As she grew bolder, she moved her tongue around his.

They fought until they ended up in Inuyasha's mouth where Kagome boldly moved to feel around his mouth. She moved along the sides of his mouth before moving to carefully stroking his fangs and he smiled. Her tongue moved towards his again dragging out his own moan before they had to pull apart.

"Gods Kagome..." He rested his head against her shoulder and inhaled her scent. She worked her fingers threw his hair, careful to avoid harming his ears.

"Hey."

"Ya?" Hr murmured against her neck.

"Thanks."

"Shut up."

"Hey."

"...What?"

"Do that growl again."

"Which one?"

"The one from before."

"This is one?" He asked smugly before growling softly, low in his throat. She moaned contently as it vibrated in his throat which was pressed against her neck. "Like it, mm?" He lifted his head and wiggled his eyebrows. She laughed and kissed his nose.

"So what if I do. It's kinda sexy." She grinned and blushed as his face reddened and a smug expression set on his face.

"So, about that house..."

 _ **Author's Note: Would've said it at the top but that would've been a spoiler. This is my first French Kissing scene so if anyone could give me some advice or tell me how I did, that'd be great!**_


End file.
